


Black

by solecitrus (sunnyagrume)



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, it's not much but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/solecitrus
Summary: Theseus hated the colour black.
Relationships: Asterius | The Minotaur/Theseus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Black

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478586) by [sunnyagrume](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyagrume/pseuds/sunnyagrume). 



> This is the second (the first was of another fandom) fanfic of the “series” of “sunnyagrume tries to traslate her fanfics”, so yeah sorry for any mistakes (and please if you notice any point them out, thanks!).

Theseus hated the colour black.

It reminded him of the darkness of the labyrinth, of Ariadne's eyes, of the sails that had led him to scream at the ocean as if despair alone could bring his father back to life, of that _demon_ 's hair... he could go on for days and days to explain why he hated that colour;

he preferred blue, like that sea he loved and hated at the same time and like the sky that he sometimes loved to gaze at in life. 

There were times, however, when he looked into Asterius' eyes or adjusted his mane, where he had some second thoughts.

Looking at himself in the bull's eyes when Asterius held him close, there were times when Theseus thought that, after all, black wasn't so bad.


End file.
